


Following Darkness

by literallycrazynerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallycrazynerd/pseuds/literallycrazynerd
Summary: Everyday. Same place, different time.  At first her light is beautiful, it fills the dark room with a dim glow.





	

Everyday. Same place, different time. At first her light is beautiful, it fills the dark room with a dim glow. I step further into the room until finally she notices my presence. She takes a moment to look at me, her white eyes trying to understand. All I can think of is the way she’s looking at me, unsure as to whether or not the attention I’m receiving is what I want. 

I first noticed her a few months ago when I walked into a room she was already in. However she was always faster and would leave before I got the chance to introduce myself, she was never looking the right way. Then one day, she was. I watched her face light up when I entered the room. We were perfectly aligned and fixed in each other’s gazes. Stepping forward to get a better look would have only broken the moment that even the God’s would be jealous of. 

From the door on the other side of the room I saw a hand beckon her away. She turned to look at the owner of the hand, giggled and followed him through the door. I wanted to scream. I wanted to stop her from leaving and finally introduce myself but I didn’t. I’m a coward. 

Tears threatened to fall from my burning eyes, so I closed them. My fists clenched in anger at myself. The normally sweet silence of the room antagonized me, allowing my imagination run to the ends of the universe to determine what could have happened. It only increased my anger until I had closed my eyes so hard that I saw red. In an instant its all gone, all feeling suddenly dissipated and I opened my eyes. 

The room was then light, not a trace of the darkness that surrounded her or her dim glow. I continued on my journey and occasionally my imagination takes over and I see her right in front of me. When I take a step forward the air clears and her ghost is no longer there, the agony of her rejection stinging slightly for an instant and then it’s gone. 

Same place, different time, we see each other and she turns to look now that she acknowledges my presence. Her eyes still light up every time we meet and I still return her gaze. Despite this she still turns and follows the hand. Just like that the moment is gone. Perhaps the sun was never meant to meet the moon.


End file.
